Theodore Thomson
Theodore Thomson, is a Death Knight within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of The Knights of the Ebon Blade, he is one of the Knight Champions of the order and also one of Lucius' personal Warriors. Personality While little is known about his overall personality he has shown himself to be flirtatious. Often he would flirt with female members, but usually only human and only those that had unique hair colour. While in battle he often likes to rhyme, or shout battle poetry, similar to the former Headless Horseman. He also tends to laugh boisterously, but onlt does so when he wears the helm. Appearance Theodore is quite young only appearing in his mid-twenties and still possesses his ghostly handsome features. He has short combed back white hair and glowing green eyes and beneath his helm wears a crown of some sort. He wears emerald armour that pulses with unholy fire. History Theodore is related to the fabled Headless Horseman, Thomas Thomson. His nephew to be exact, and it was Theodore that defeated his corrupted uncle and took his place as the Headless Horseman. Plot Theodore was present within the Soul Society when the Seventh Fleet attempted to retrieve their allies from the Gotei. He aided in holding the Eighth Division hostage to try and negotiate a exchange of prisoners. He later entered the city with the other Death Knights to engage the Sternritter and aid the Shinigami. He alongside Morgana and Varro Dreadbringer engaged Pepe. After he was dispatched by Varro he met with San Tzulus and Nanoe Ise to discuss a mutual alliance. After Kyoraku appeared he summoned his mount and took off to find more Sternritters. Theodore later took part in the events of Hueco Mundo, aiding the other Death Knights in driving off the Sternritter from the realm. He specifically aided in the battle against Cang Du and was able to wound him before Lucius finished the man and captured him. Equipment Weapon: Shal'serrar, The Fallen Blade - This weapon is the original blade of the Horseman, but it was reforged into a different shape. Originally taking on the appearance of the fabled blade, the Ashbringer. But when Tirion confronted the knight over the sacrilege he performed Theodore replied that he shall be an example to all, that none are above corruption, even the fabled blade of light. Armor: Horseman's Plated Armor: The armor is that worn by the legendary Headless Horseman, including the flaming helm that was engulfed with green fel fire and his form shrouded in the same flames of his rage. The armor is also able to repel spiritual attacks, surviving a barrage of bullets from a Sternritter. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Theodore is a master of the sword, having been a former Paladin of the Silver Hand and also among the elite of the Death Knights he is a skilled warrior. He was able to hold his own against a Sternritter, who despite being weakened and wounded, and harm him. Enhanced Strength: Theodore has enhanced strength above mortal men, being risen into undeath has given him incredible fighting strength and even wield Shal'serrar with finesse and ease. Enhanced Reflexes: Theodore possesses great deals of agility and movement on the field. Enhanced Endurance: As a Death Knight Theodore is capable of surviving mortal injuries and ignoring wounds that would kill a person. Runic Magic Expert: Theodore is a Champion of the Ebon Blade and possesses incredible skill in nearly all fields of Runic Magic. Although he possesses some magic in Holy-Fire and Twilight Magic. * Blood Runes: Theodore has some skill in Blood Magic, although does not use it. * Frost Rune: Theodore has some skill in Frost Magic, although does not use it. * Unholy Runes: Theodore has some skill in Frost Magic, although does not use it. ** Strangulate: Theodore was able to lift up a group of nearly twenty Shinigami off the ground with this spell and suspend them there effortlessly. Unholy-Fire: Theodore is a skilled user of Fel-Fire magic. Capable of manipulating and controlling it at will. This fire is powerful enough to melt stone and even harm a Sternritter, who felt his skin begin to melt even with the air of his Blut. Twilight Magic: Theodore has access to a unique magical school. This School allows for Theodore to use both Holy and Shadow magic, at the same time. Trivia Reginald Blackgrave is a Original Character of M.A.DMatt6